


Подарок

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen, Gercog



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gercog/pseuds/Gercog
Summary: Подарки на Рождество это легко и приятно!





	Подарок

Фрэнк осторожно взял коробку, задумчиво нахмурился. «С Рождеством!» — гласила веселая открытка с идиотским снеговиком, прикрепленная к яркой красной ленте. Касл никогда не любил лишнюю упаковку. Как и сами подарки — по крайней мере, получать их. Вот дарить — другое дело.

В сердце привычно колыхнулась болезненная тьма, подкидывая воспоминание о последнем Рождестве с семьей.

Еще до войны.

До всего.

Маленький Фрэнк тогда получил машинку на радиоуправлении, которой потом сводил всех с ума.

Черт.

Фрэнк содрал раздражающий бант, скомкал излишне громко шуршащую бумагу. В недрах коробки обнаружились пластиковый контейнер с домашним имбирным печеньем, пара шерстяных носков и письмо в крафтовом конверте.

«Кажется, я перепутал сахар с солью. Но мне простительно, я же слепой. Счастливого Рождества, чудовище.»

 

Фрэнк фыркнул, разом расслабляясь. Печенье на вкус оказалось дерьмовейшим, и он не сомневался, что ингредиенты перепутали отнюдь не случайно. Касл натянул новые носки, запихал контейнер в рюкзак и задумчиво сжег записку с помощью зажигалки. Поджигать пришлось несколько раз: в подворотне было сыро.

Спустя пару минут он с интересом отметил, как стало тепло ногам. Мягкотелая тяга к уюту.

Порой этого не хватало.

Касл не удержался и съел еще одно печенье, затем поднялся на ноги, расправляя плечи.

Рядом заскулила куча мусора.

— Тихо, — буркнул Фрэнк. Куча немедленно умолкла, а Касл хмыкнул, наклонился и произвел загадочные действия, после чего выпрямился, окинул дело рук своих удовлетворенным взглядом, кивнул и пошел прочь привычной своей, упругой походкой.

 

В мусоре остался лежать крепко связанный, качественно избитый человек.

К нему скотчем примотаны были распечатки незаконных финансовых сделок, а на голове красовался яркий дурацкий бант с пришпиленной к нему открыткой со снеговиком.

Фрэнк не сомневался, что его друг скоро найдет «подарок» в подворотне любезностей, которую оба они словно по наитию использовали для своеобразной связи друг с другом вот уже почти год как.

«С Рождеством, Красный», — подумал Касл, уходя в ночной город.


End file.
